In order to expand its program for complete management of cancer patients, a proposal is made by Roger Williams General Hospital (Brown University) for funding to support its involvement in the research activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. It is anticipated that our active research programs in phrmacology and immunology may be extended to involve participation in present ECOG activities, and will contribute to the formulation of future Group activities, designed with knowledge derived from both basic science and clinical investigations. Pharmacological testing and colony inhibition and CEA-like immunological assays are available to provide basic data necessary to design, or to correlate with, group protocols that evaluate therapies in cancer patients. Research, educational and patient care facilities are interdigitated in the Roger Williams General Hospital (Brown University) Oncology program.